villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Catman
Catman (real name: Thomas Blake) is a villain who copied the modus operandi of Catwoman and Batman. Thomas Blake appeared in The New Batman Adventures as the leader of a cat cult. Catwoman stole a sacred artifact from his followers, and Batman helped her to defeat the vengeful cult. History Catman was originally a world famous jungle cat trapper and a millionaire named Thomas Blake. He had grown bored with hunting and wealth and decided to become a supervillain for excitement. He was inspired by both Batman and Catwoman in his design. He was a thief with a cat theme like her, but his costume and utility belt was reminiscent of Batman. Catwoman, not liking her modus operandi stolen worked with Batman to capture Blake. He returned on another crime spree claiming his cape was now enchanted and gave him nine lives. Batman and Batwoman destroyed the cape, causing him to act cowardly and surrender. He would later enter a criminal partnership with Catwoman, however she found his sexist attitudes annoying and helped capture him. He would later be a member of a supervillain team called the Misfits, but was defeated again. Later the South Sea cat cult, the group he stole the magic cape from, wanted it back. Catwoman gave them a fake to spare Catman's life. Many years later, he became a foe of Green Arrow. However, he was now overweight and became a disrespected loser. After hitting rock bottom he went back to Africa and lived among a pack of lions. He regains his physical form and confidence among them. When the Secret Society of Supervillains tries to recruit him he refuses, and they kill the lion pack as revenge for refusing them. Catman joined a team called the Secret Six, who fought the Secret Society. However he learned that Deadshot killed the pack so Catman would join the Secret Six. Catman ultimately forgave him. After this he became somewhat of an antihero rather then villain. He also had a child with Chesure called Thomas Jr. After more adventures he became the leader of Secret Six and tried to break Tarantula out of Alcatraz. He actually managed to fight Batman to a standstill while the rest of the six escaped with Tarantula. Gallery Catman bb.jpg Catman DCAU.jpg Catman SBPE.jpg Thomas Blake II DCAU 001.jpg Worship of the Cult of the Cat.jpg Thomas Blake's Mugshot.jpg Lord Thomas Blake.JPG The-lego-batman-movie-villains-killer-moth-231451.jpg Secret_Six_Vol_3_22_Textless.jpg Catman New Earth.jpg Catman_0001.jpg Catman_0002.jpg Thomas_Blake_(Prime_Earth).jpg Thomas_Blake_Prime_Earth_0001.jpg Birds_of_Prey_Vol_2_11_Textless_Cover.jpg Bronze tiger vs Catman.jpg Villains United Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg Secret Six III 2.jpg OriginalSecretSix.png Trivia *Ironically, Adam West's Catman alter Ego from Fairly Odd Parents is similar to the DC Catman and yet has similarities to Batman rather than Catman. Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Cult Leaders Category:Batman Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Wealthy Category:Thief Category:Parents Category:Torturer Category:Tragic Category:Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Ferals Category:Stalkers Category:Sadists Category:Martial Artists Category:In Love Category:Remorseful Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mercenaries Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Barbarian Category:Vengeful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Misogynists Category:Hero's Lover Category:Twin/Clone Category:Grey Zone